Ficheiro Discussão:I4c4a6f67d0590 700.jpg
Lady gaga nome Stephani Joane Angelina Germotta nascimento 28 de março de 1986 idade 27 anos Stephani Joanne Angelina Germotta queria ser um superstar mas um dia ela ia se torna uma cantora em 2008 aos 22 anos ela tem nome artístico Lady GaGa ela fez seu primeiro album the fame com as músicas just dance,beautiful dirty rich,eh eh else i can say,poker face,lovegame e paparazzi.em 2009 ela teve muitos fãs então fez sua primeira turne mundial LADY GAGA THE FAME BALL WORLD TOUR .gaga botou um apelido no seus fãs Little Monsters.em 2009 ela o album The Fame Monster com músicas TelephoneBeyoncé,Video-phone Beyoncé feat Lady gaga,bad romance,dance in the dark e alejandro em novembro de 2009 ela fez um turne LADY GAGA MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR .em 2011 o album chamado born this way com músicas born this way,judas,you and i,the edge of glory e marry the night.em 2012 Lady gaga virou a nova rainha do pop e fez uma turne LADY GAGA THE BORN THIS WAY BALL WORLD TOUR e vai cantar pela primeira vez no brasil.em 2013 ela fez o seu album artpop com músicas do what u want e applause e cantou no itunes festival.e vai fazer uma turne em 2014 Artpop ball world tour Lady gaga the fame 2008 1.just dance 2.lovegame 3.paparazzi 4.beautiful,dirty,rich 5.poker face 6.the fame 7.money honey 8.again again 9.boys boys boys 10.eh ehelse i can say 11.brown eyes 12.summerboy Lady gaga live new york 2008 1.who shot candy warhol intro 2.beautiful,dirty,rich 3.lovegame 4.paparazzi 5.startruck 6.poker face 7.just dance Lady gaga live ikea 2008 1.who shot candy warhol intro 2.beautiful,dirty,rich 3.poker face 4.just dance Lady gaga live spride 2008 1.lovegame 2.beautiful,dirty,rich Lady gaga fashion at love 2008 live 1.beautiful,dirty,rich 2.poker face 3.just dance Lady gaga cherry sessions mix 2009 1.poker face 2.just dance 3.eh ehelse i can say 4.christmas tree Lady gaga hitmixes 2009 1.lovegame 2.poker face 3.just dance 4.paparazzi 5.the fame 6.just dance 7.lovegame LADY GAGA THE FAME BALL WORLD TOUR 2009-66 cidades 1.who shot candy warhol intro 2.paparazzi 3.lovegame 4.lovegame mix 5.beautiful,dirty,rich 6.the braininterlude 7.the fame 8.money honey 9.boys,boys,boys 10.just dance interlude 11.just dance 12.eh eh else i can say 13.poker face interlude 14.brown eyes 15.poker faceacoustic 16.poker face cidades do show da LADY GAGA turne THE FAME BALL WORLD TOUR 2009 1.San diego 2.Los angeles 3.San Francisco 4.Seattle 5.Portland 6.Vancouver 7.Denver 8.Minneapólis 9.Chicago 10.Royal Oak 11.Kitchener 12.Ottawa 13.Montreal 14.Boston 15.Orlando 16.Tampa 17.Fort Lauderdale 18.Palm Springs 19.Moscou 20.Philadélfia 21.Nova York 22.Boston 23.Auckland 24.Brisbane 25.Melbourne 26.Newcastle 27.Sydney 28.Melbourne 29.Adelaide 30.Perth 31.Kallang 32.Toronto 33.Somerset 34.Manchester 35.Cork 36.Bruxellas 37.Londres 38.Valeta 39.Perth 40.Kaas 41.Manchester 42.Londres 43.Munique 44.Cologne 45.Berlim 46.Amsterdã 47.Zurique 48.Viena 49.Ibiza 50.Hamburgo 51.Helsinque 52.Oslo 53.Copenhagem 54.Ostersund 55.Estocolmo 56.Osaka 57.Chiba city 58.Seoul 59.Quezon city 60.Kallang 61.Macau 62.Tel Aviv 63.Staffordshire 64.Essex 65.Richmond 66.Washington D.C Lady gaga the fame monster 2009 1.just dance 2.beautiful,dirty,rich 3.poker face 4.eh eh else i can say 5.lovegame 6.paparazzi 7.startruck 8.the fame 9.money honey 10.alejandro 11.spechless 12.telephone beyoncé 13.video-phone feat lady gaga 14.monster 15.teeth 16.dance in the dark 17.so happy i could die 18.paper gangstar 19.i like it through 20.bad romance lady gaga nascimento 28 de março de 1986